


Anyone Else But You

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masochism, Pain, Painplay, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, TPE, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a new addition to the BAU profiler team. You've slowly gotten to know SSA Hotchner, and he's always been one to approach you with optimal opportunities within the FBI. Hotch's newest proposition is certainly one to behold. At least you know he has your best interest at heart.. Does he?- Discontinued
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. His Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Super new to ao3, sorry if my writing is a little rough around the edges! Constructive criticism is appreciated!! Heavily inspired by "Cats, Canaries, Camaraderie" by AmericanAffair. One of the cutest fics out there!!
> 
> CNC is consensual non-con. It means roleplay based on dubcon/non-consent scenarios, it could possibly trigger some. Please don't read this if you're sensitive to these topics, it's not good!! No kink-shaming here!! :-(

"Hi, y/n." I glanced over my shoulder, to a waving Hotchner with a hot paper cup of coffee steaming in his hands. I got nervous, and rushed to say something.

"Hi, sir! How are you?"

"I'm good, yeah. Just tired, late night wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, the paperwork doesn't stop piling."

"Mhm." He nodded his head, and as we approached the door to the bullpen he gained some speed on me. Opening the door for me, I thanked him quietly and held my bag close to my chest. Being near him always made my heart flutter a little, which was totally wrong. He was my boss, shit. My shoulders relaxed a little as soon as I saw Reid waiting for me at his desk. "Good morning, y/n." Reid grinned, holding his mug of sugar close to him.

"Hi, Spence! How're you?" I asked, smiling at him drowsily.

"I'm alright, how's Hotch? He worked until twelve last night."

"Oh, well I'm not sure- he seemed fine. He really overworks himself doesn't he?"

"Yeah, well, just make sure he's okay if you happen to catch him."

"Of course, mhm. I will."

"Okay, bye y/n. Thanks." Reid went back to his crossword from before, and gestured goodbye.

I arrived at my desk shortly after, the commute not being far, after all. It's bright colors almost blinded me in my post-sleep haze. Garcia had graciously gifted me several trinkets and toys to fill up my otherwise lifeless desk, and to be frank, they were not so much a site for sore eyes as a sore eye inducer. I appreciated them, nonetheless and kept them there as she was the one who got me into the BAU in the first place. She had put in a good word for me, as my parent's were friends of hers back in the 'old' days. 

I rubbed at my eyes, trying to get myself ready for the mountains of paperwork ahead of me. My sluggish self wakeup call was interrupted by Hotch, his voice shocked me thoroughly from behind. "Y/n, would you meet me in my office after you've finished your work today?" 

I could tell this was part of my job, not an option. Back to the meeting itself, this surprised me a little, as I thought he'd be taking a break from overtime tonight after the last. He surely knew that I'd be here until at least nine with all the reports and writings I've got.

With a little hesitation, I responded, "Yes, of course sir. What do you-" before I could finish my sentence he had already walked away.

This left me pondering the nature of this meeting, was he just asking me to talk for a while? Or was this regarding something I'd done. Oftentimes he'd offer me job positions in other areas, I was scouted often not for my abilities, but for my versatility. Sometimes I thought he didn't want me around because he'd be so eager to get me into a new place or field. Was this just another job opening? I sure hoped so, if not a scolding of any kind. But at the rate this was going I felt as if I may as well have just taken whatever he hurled at me next. Something inside me was searching for some far-out ideas that were pervading my thoughts completely.

After what felt like hours of digging through paper mountain, I finished. I allowed myself a few moments of silence, to just simmer down from the boiling teapot that was my pen against thousands of papers. That little guy must've been more worn out than I was.

Picking my head up from my scattered desk, I glanced over at Hotch's door. I wondered if I should just stall for a while, who knows what kind of news or offers I'd be facing in there. Eventually, I felt myself just getting up. I was too tired to continue on with my thought process, so I think my body decided to take the lead.

As soon as I felt myself near the door, I hovered my rapped fist right before it. I took in a deep breath, and then I knocked.

"Come in, y/n." I heard Hotch get up in his chair, his voice booming.

"Hi, sir." I walked over to the seat across from him, without sitting down seeing as he was still standing.

"Sit down." He gestured with his head, and took a seat himself shortly after I did so.

"I have an offer for you. Before you ask, it's not work related." He watched me closely, his eyes roaming, looking for things I will never understand. He's a talented profiler, but I don't know how much he could get out of me then.

"Oh, what might it be?" I cocked my head in curiosity, a little bit off-put by the idea of some new responsibility outside of work. _On top_ , of all of my day to day BS.

"First, I wanted to tell you that anything said in here will not leave this room. If it happens to, you're going to face consequences. I'm sure you understand, do you not?" He gazed into my eyes with ferocity, I could tell something was different here. He was a very placid, neutral man, I rarely saw any emotion quite like this from him.

"I understand sir.." I sunk down into my seat a little, was I going to learn some special government secrets? I tried not to let curiosity get the best of me but frankly I'm quite nosey.

"Good to hear. I won't divulge too much until I think you understand what I'm getting at."

"Sir, could you tell me what this offer pertains to?" I flattened out the sides of my skirt against the chair, trying my best to avoid direct eye-contact with him.

"This is a personal offer. We will separate this from any kind of work, _if_ you choose to take me up on this."

I shivered a little, was he giving me a pity job? What could 'a personal offer' possibly mean!?

"Have you heard of TPE? Short for total power exchange."

My stomach pooled with heat.

Lord, help me.


	2. Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legally binding, well- I guess Hotch is into bondage isn't he? Two birds, one stone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue, and set-up, so I think you could technically skip it if you'd like!
> 
> Also, this is not how you're supposed to set up BDSM relationships or dynamics, this is a story that involves recklessness for enjoyment. This is not like real life, please don't treat it that way. For some people, the more realistic it is the hotter- this isn't necessarily your story!! Bear in mind, this is all fully consensual and specified in contract. Thanks! x

I sat there sitting in his office, his eyes boring holes into my soul.

No words would come out, but truth is- I'd been fantasizing about something along the lines of this for months.

I held my breath when he touched me, I let it go when he spoke even a word. The probability of this happening was microscopic, and yet here I was faced with an option. I already knew my answer, I just couldn't get the words out. They pooled up in my throat like a blockage, and I could feel my head scrambling for what to do. I knew what he was getting at, I did, did he?

"I- Mm.." I mumble, and hung my head in shame. My face was deepening in color, and he reached over and grabbed my hand from my lap. He held it on the table in his own, "Look up, sweetheart." 

"Yes, I'm-"

"Shh.. I understand this is a lot to think about. Considering your reaction, I believe you _know_ what I am suggesting. We would have a written contract, and sessions could be adjusted to our liking." 

"Sir, I" My heart skipped a beat every time he looked at me, I kept trying to avert my eyes, but he would always find them and meet them with something I couldn't decipher.

"Let's talk about this now, I don't want to drag this out for both of our sakes." He smiled with kindness, but his eyes spoke a million words. All of them being of the kind that you wouldn't want in a children's book.

I couldn't give him the cohesive speech that he wanted, there'd be no "Yes, I fully agree to the legal binding of this contract and all of what it means."

Who even says shit like that though?

It's hard to be approached with something like this, on one end you're enthralled with the prospect of such an exciting endeavor, but on the other you're wondering just what might go wrong? Could I be throwing away my career, what if I lose a part of me I've always cherished having? I've never been in a BDSM dynamic, will this upset him? How could he have possibly known that I'd be open to this. Profilers.. Shit.

"What do you say, could this be an option for you? You can always take me up on this later, but I'd much rather it be now." The ever so impatient Hotchner.. He squeezed my hand, warmth flowing through me like honey. I could feel all the callouses, scratches, his rough hands against mine. They were far larger, and a lot more powerful. I could feel my hand involuntarily flinch every so often, and he'd keep them completely still, paying no attention at all. 

"I'm- having a hard time." I stuttered, my words barely escaping my throat at all. Hotch looked me up and down, and lingered his eyes on my collar for a few seconds. He knew what he was doing, why was he trying to make this so hard for me? Is that a part of this? I don't even know what he's into.

"You're going to have to speak up for me," He let go of my hand and placed his on his laptop, gripping it tightly, his hands well on display for my fantasies. I got lost in the idea of those fingers in my mouth for a few seconds, unable to recompose myself. I guess, not that I was ever composed in the first place.

I took in a deep breath, and tried to reiterate "I want to do this, but I don't know what's going to happen."

He brought his eyes down to mine, and responded blankly "Don't you know that I'm going to take care of you?" He pushed his laptop towards me, setting his palm down on the table.

My heart grew just a little bit fuller in that moment. He leaned back in his chair, but I yearned for proximity, what my words failed me in, my impulses made up for. As I watched the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, I dreamt about laying against him, touching every part of him that I could. Soaking him up. The feeling of his breath intertwined with mine- and the heat. God, what I would do.

I didn't know how to respond to that in the moment, so I just nodded softly. He lifted his chin, and then began to speak "I am asking you to be my little girl, in a total power exchange dynamic. You would come to my home for sessions, and we would do what I choose on my agenda. You would have rules that apply full time, the contract would be used as well, full time. You would be able to fully immerse yourself during sessions, when we are not in public. Do you understand, and most of all, do you want this?" He didn't move a single inch after his spiel, but he continued the unrelenting eye-contact. I felt little sparks inside my stomach, my heart racing at a mile a minute.

"I understand, and I want this." I let out, relaxing my shoulders a little for the second.

There was no room for confusion, I think I said what I needed to.

"Good girl." He opened his laptop, and opened up a file of sorts. It had room for two signatures at the bottom, but the rest was too lengthy for me to consume in the short period of time he had flipped it around to me.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked me, focusing his attention back to typing in a manner which could only be described as fervently.

"I think so, is it the contract?"

"Yes, clever girl aren't you?"

"I can put two and two together." I laughed softly, putting both of my hands back on the desk.

"Well, if you'd like to read it, we can discuss the specifics. Do you have any hard limits?" He glanced at me for a second, flashing a one-sided smile like he tended to. "I don't like anything to do with knives, or you know.. pee and things." I answered, a little bit embarrassed by the situation.

"I understand, let's read the contract, shall we?" He scratched at his stubble for a second, then gestured me over to his side.

"You can sit on my lap." He assured, and I stammered for a second, but he nodded. I sat down on his right thigh, the heat of his body pressed against my own. I felt awfully vulnerable in this position, I just tried not to let my mind roam. 

"Ahem.." I let my mind roam. Crap.

"Sorry, sir. Can we look at it now?"

"Of course." He wrapped his arm around my lower half, and placed his hand on my thigh. He was really trying to tease me, wasn't he? My heart broke a little every time he moved his hands away from me. This was what he wanted, I guess. I leaned myself into his body a little, as he full-screened the contract. It felt oddly natural being so close to him, but I couldn't stay still because the situation just felt awkward.

He placed his finger on the screen and pointed to the beginning. Rules. "I'm of course going to have some rules with you. They are full-time. The first one I'm going to implement right now, you will only call me daddy, or sir. Understand?"

"Yes." He gave me a stern look, and I flicked my tongue over my lips quickly. "Yes, daddy." I gulped, playing with my skirt to escape the oddity of it all.

"Good." He squeezed my thigh, reassuring me that I was doing okay.

"You can read the rest. Go ahead, sweetpea." I nodded, and grazed the page with my eyes, quickly realizing how serious Hotch was about this. A lot of these things were specific to me, things he'd only know with research. This looks like he'd spent lots of time on it. I looked up at the date first saved near the top of the page, and it amounted to about 4 months ago. My throat started to feel a little dry, and I blew up my cheeks. 

"Why'd you ask me this now? And not earlier.." I asked him, hoping he wouldn't think I was trying to pry too much out of him.

"I planned to ask on this day a few months ago. I wanted to make sure I would, at some point." He moved his hand from my thigh to my hip, holding a tight grip. 

In that moment I realized he was most likely just as nervous as I was. I was certainly grateful for that, in some respects.

"Oh! You waited for me?" 

"I did." he grinned ever so slightly, and tapped my waist, gesturing his head back towards the contract.

I settled down a little, I recognized that this wasn't just a sex thing.

"Back to this, I don't want to micromanage you. Those dynamics are exhausting for both sides." He made sure I was listening, and continued as I was reading. "I do trust that you'll follow my rules, take punishment as given, and adhere to the contract both during intense sessions and day to day living." He grabbed my hand with the one that wasn't on my waist, and I verbally agreed, understanding that this wasn't the time for just a nod.

"This won't interfere with work will it?" I asked, I noticed that he seemed to be encouraging me to ask questions during this 'setting up' phase.

"No, this won't at all cross with work. We will not mention it or adhere to this contract during work hours."

"Okay, I understand daddy." The use of his title seemed to get him a little bit heated, as I could feel something starting to strain against his zipper.

He coughed lightly, "Yes, well I assume you've finished reading it over?"

"Yes sir, but-" I started to ask whether or not I should sign my full name or just first and last, but he interrupted me.

"Excuse me one second, I really care about you. I hope you know that. This isn't something that was spur of the moment for me." He coughed again, and lessened his grip on my waist.

"Oh, Hotch.." I laughed softly, and turned to glance up at him..

He gave me a forced look, once again, and I corrected myself. "Daddy, I'm sorry, it takes some getting used to."

"All is forgiven sweetheart, I'm glad to hear that you feel the same way." He kissed the top of my head, and I thought I would just explode. He's perfect.

"Can I sign now?" I questioned, grabbing one of the pens out of the holder. 

"Of course, would you mind?" I grabbed a second for him, and handed it over. 

"Thank you," he commented, and signed his name quickly.

I signed, then checked the time. It was 10, of course I'd finished a bit late but we'd taken a lot of time in here. "Oh, it's getting late. Do you want me to take you home?" Hotch asked genuinely, getting up as he grabbed my hand. I got up with him, I really had no choice no matter how long I would've wanted to stay. 

Still a little bummed, I uttered a squeaky "Yes, please." 

He pulled me along with him as he started to leave the office. "May I get my bag?" I asked, I had left it at my desk. It looked to me like he had forgotten his as well because he grunted quickly and ran over to his office to get his briefcase.

I picked mine up, clutching it as tightly to my chest as before, I hated the idea of potentially losing it after so long. "Y/n, c'mere." Hotch requested as I turned around on my heels. I rushed over to him, and he grabbed my wrist."Don't want you to wander off." He laughed.

-

We slowly made it out of that huge office, and he drove me all the way home talking about cases from before I was there. He had so much to tell, and I wished that I could hear them all at once, but the night had to end at some point. His hand stayed on my thigh the entire time, just like before. He was really touchy- which I found nothing wrong with. Each contact kept my brain spinning for far too long.

Once we got out of the car, he walked me all the way up to my apartment. As we reached the door, he studied me for a few seconds. "Ah, I have a gift for you, y/n."

"Oh yeah, what is it daddy?" I probed, as he shuffled through his pocket.

He took out a small brown box with a (your favorite color) stamp on top. "Open it whenever you're ready. (your favorite color) because, it's just your color, you know?"

"Aw, thank you! That was very sweet." I blushed, and couldn't help but smile toothily.

"You're very welcome, well, text me before you go to bed." Hotch looked like he couldn't resist the smile bug either.

"I will. Kiss?" You almost pleaded, taking a few steps towards him.

"Er-" You cut him off, and stood on the tip of your toes to give him a soft peck on the lips. 

The stain of your lipstick on his lips was a bit off center, but it was okay. Still there. "Y/n!" He laughed, pulling you in for a warm embrace.

"I'll text you. Bye, daddy!" You pulled a way after a little, and turned around, opening your apartment door waving. 

"Goodbye, sweet girl." You could hear him laughing and talking to himself quietly as you stood pressed against your door, holding the gift close in your hands as you slid down.

-

As I laid in my bed after a few minutes of excited squealing, I grabbed my phone, giving Hotch that goodnight text. "Goodnight, dreaming of you!" I thought that would suffice, sweet and innocent.

He texted back almost immediately, not surprising. He was always on time. 

"I'll make your dreams come true. Sleep well, baby." 

I audibly screamed just a little.

Euphoria, isn't it?


	3. You're With Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mission doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd yet!! I spent a long time on this chapter, and I don't know if I'll be making my chapters this long in the future but I thought this was awfully sweet. Enjoy!!! <3 
> 
> This one flows pretty weirdly, after I reviewed it- but I'll fix it up in time! I'm pretty new to writing, but I think it was okay!

I sat in my own Saturday morning haze, pondering whether or not to leave my bed. I laid down, spread out like a starfish. Flinging my arm over to my nightstand, I picked up my phone, which was quite routine.

"Good morning, y/n. Call me when you're up." Hotch texted me at five, I woke up at ten. What the hell was I getting myself into?

I was quick to call, because I knew I was already running late in his eyes. Whatever late even means, with such a blank text message. He picked up immediately, "Hi babygirl, I'll be over in about 10 minutes." I could tell he was driving because I could hear the construction workers outside flying by. He always seemed to enjoy having his window open. I didn't really know what he meant by that, but maybe it had something to do with this new arrangement? "What're you coming over for?" I asked, sighing softly into my shoulder.

"I'm coming to pick you up, we have a case and I figured it'd be faster for me to take you." My heart plummeted. A case on Saturday, how exciting!! Fuck.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, sir." I knew he heard me let out a pained groan, and he tsked.

"You can call me daddy until we're in the office.." I heard the disconnect, and got up quickly to change. I knew this might be a long case, so I made sure to bring a bag of clothes and other possible necessities. 

I checked the BAU email chain, and rest assured there was a grotesque new chain of murders along the Florida coastline. No time for Disney, I suppose. I made sure to pack lightly, on the clothes. I knew it'd be hot, and I didn't want to wear anything too heavy. 

I made sure to have all my undergarments matching, just in case Hotch would be opting for us to share a hotel room. I finished getting dressed, and cleaned up my appearance. 

I staggered over to my kitchen, turning my kettle on. As it stopped steaming, I began to pour the hot water into my mug- but a loud knock at my door caused me to overfill it accidentally. Cursing under my breath, I reached for the paper towels, "Y/n, it's Hotch. Are you ready?" I let out a muffled "One second!"

I cleaned up the counter frantically, and left the mug out on my counter. I knew Hotch would have coffee, or at least tea, it wasn't too big of a deal. I grabbed my duffle bag off of the floor of my kitchen, and opened the door quickly. "Hi sweet girl," he pulled me into a hug and closed the door behind me. "Hey, daddy. When are we leaving?" I reached in my pocket for my key, and locked the door haphazardly. "Er, I think in just a little. Garcia's got to brief us and we need the rest of the team to arrive at the office." 

At that point he was holding me by my waist, as we were slowly escaping the hug. He opted for holding on to my hand, so he relinquished his grip and asserted it onto my wrist. 

"Oh, yeah. I checked the email. I think the case should be pretty straightforward shouldn't it? He has a clear MO and obviously doesn't have much to devolve from." 

"Well, he hasn't gotten caught thus far. There's a reason, I think it's a little more complex little girl." He pulled me over to the elevator, and we chatted about the case until we reached the lobby.

As we made our way to the car, he got a few rapid notifications. "They just found another body. We should go a little faster, hm." I nodded, and got into the passenger seat of his car. He made his way to the other side, and quickly turned on the ignition. As much as I wanted to hear some more of his car ride stories, I knew he was a little on edge, and we needed to focus on the case.

We eventually made it to the office, we were one of the last people there though. Morgan was running late, which wasn't much but typical, so that relieved some of the stress. We sat down in the conference room, and Hotch left his hand on my thigh. That seemed to be a continuous thing. I was worried that someone would notice, but he didn't seem too stressed out about it. This was only the first day after we signed the contract, but he seemed to be okay with getting right into the whole situation. 

We sat there softly conversing, as everybody waited for Garcia to present. 

"Well, you guys this one is really something." She stood at the head of the table, beside the projector. Penelope started to brief us on the case, the basics were that this unsub was targeting young women on business trips. He went for women with (your hair length) (your hair color) hair, and (similar features to you). They were suspected surrogates for someone else. 

As Hotch listened to Garcia, he kept sending nervous glances my way. I knew this would be a risky mission, especially if I were to come in contact with him. Looking so much like his ideal victim could be a trigger.

I was pulled out of my worries by the usual "Wheels up in 30." After, I realized I had been holding my breath, and I exhaled audibly. Hotch grabbed onto my arm, and as everyone else made their way out of the room, he held me behind. "You're going to stay close to me, alright?" He waited for me to agree, and I nodded. "I will."

-

I sat in my seat, right beside Aaron. I glanced out the window, the airfield stretching out much farther than I'd care to look. He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze, and then went back down to his FBI tablet. I let out a little hum of contentment, and grabbed my legal pad out of my duffel to start coming up with possibilities. 

Rossi sat across from us, and eyed me closely. "Any ideas, y/n?" he refilled his shot glass, his eyes half-lidded with what appeared to be a hangover.

"Erm, I think maybe we should focus on who has access to both a woman's pictures, and profile, as well as plane tickets and purchases?" I tapped my finger against my lips, laying it there in thought. "Well, it could be any number of people. We should focus on the other details for now."

Emily walked over, sitting down alongside Rossi. "Like what?" she smirked, flaring her nostrils. She didn't seem to be too happy with being called in today. I rest my hand down on my lap, glancing around the jet for a few seconds. 

"Well, he's leaving the women's left ring fingers in their mouths. He could've recently been through a divorce, or even been cheated on?" I responded, determining Rossi too exhausted to engage.

Hotch, looked up from his tablet, "Well, that's only part of the way. There are thousands of divorcees in Florida- what else can we give to Garcia?" 

"He's sewing shapes into their skin, anyone who's purchased that certain type of string, as well as the needles used, in recent months?" I questioned, rubbing my temple. He rested his hand on my lower back, rubbing reassuringly. "I'm sure we can talk to the pathologists who studied the victim's bodies once we get there. That's got to lead to some things." 

Emily leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a few seconds. I decidedly took the opportunity to get in a little sleep myself.

-

We made our way into the hotel, all of us in the lobby. The management reported that it was overstuffed, and the best they could do was double beds. Everybody paired up, and Hotch grabbed my arm unexpectedly, he dragged me away into the elevator. I heard JJ mutter, "Where'd those two go?" before the doors closed fully.

"We need to be at the police station in an hour," as he held me close to him, I could feel him start to tense up a little. "Okay, do we have time to rest for a little before we leave?" I reached for a piece of my hair, pulling through it. 

He released my arm, and went to work at my scalp. As he ran his hands through my hair, I thrusted into his hand, reaching for more. He pulled away, just when I was reaching my tip toes. "I think so. We should meet the team in the lobby, though." He left his hand on the back of my head, pushing me forward a little as the doors opened once again. “Mhm,” I obliged, moving forward. We made it to the room, and I sat down on the bed tentatively. I rubbed my hands back and forth against the sheets, staring up at Hotch. "Soft?" 

He sat down next to me, setting his bag down. "Yeah, are we going to be sharing beds, daddy?" "If you want to, I don't want to pressure you into anything." His hand fell into its familiar position, and I pondered for a few seconds if I would be rushing it if I said yes. The warmth of his hand pressed against my leg lulled me into an inevitable, 'Yes', but I waited for a few seconds in quiet. "It's your decision." He reaffirmed, squeezing like he had done each time he'd sensed any wariness or need for comfort. I took a second to prepare myself, and then responded, "Could we, maybe? Daddy." I looked down at my shoes, nervous. "Of course," he got up and pulled me up along. "Oh, good!" I laughed, shuffling subtly as he picked his phone up out of his pocket.

"Morgan says to meet in the lobby." I brought my arm up to his, and held on. "You know you've got to let go when we reach them." he teased, "Why should we?" I asked. "We've got to make sure this goes well first.." He looked a bit solemn, as if he was genuinely concerned that something may actually go wrong. I doubted it, I was inexperienced but he was a good daddy. The only thing that could've stopped us was my unwillingness, and lord knows there was absolutely none. I wanted him to teach me, and love me, and make me his. 

When we made it to the lobby, I released his arm halfheartedly, I wanted to keep him close. "Police station, drive in pairs." Hotch commanded, pointing at all of them with two fingers split. 

"You with me," he gave me a tender glance, but no one interpreted it as anything serious. 

In the car, I settled back into the chair. I always got a little bit tired after being in planes. The jet was no exception. "Would it be okay if I turned on some music?" Hotch looked over at me, left hand still on the wheel. He looked so tempting with his shades on, and muscular arms so plain in view. I felt myself start to drool, but I made sure to reply, though, "Of course, daddy." I messed with a bandaid on my knee, as he searched his radio for something of interest. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, eyeing my knee tentatively. "I just fell off my bike," it sounded so immature, but I didn't want to lie. "You've got to be more careful, sweetheart." 

He reached over and rubbed his thumb over my knee. He pulled it back up to my hand, and grabbed it. He brought our hands up to the top of the console armrest. My brain went wild for that, and I crossed my legs, tight. 

He selected a station on his radio, it was some old soft rock that matched his feel exactly right now. I couldn't help but stare, and he noticed. I saw him smirk, and I blushed aggressively, directing my gaze back to my lap. "I want to see that pretty face, why're you hiding?" He reached over and swiped some of the hair out of my face. I picked my head up, a little turned on, but mostly just embarrassed. I had always been pulled to this type of relationship, but I didn't anticipate all of the teasing and dialogue. I turned to face him, and he leaned back in his seat "There you are." 

At the police station, we spoke to the guy in charge. He told us these things didn't happen here, typical. "You, you see I just can't in good faith let you guys take the lead." The chief stammered, obviously not comfortable with us pursuing this investigation. "We're specially trained in this field, I assure you it will be fine." Hotch looked down at his watch, grinding his teeth faintly. I noticed he tended to clench his jaw or bite down whenever he was frustrated. 

“No, I know this town and the people in it. You wouldn’t understand it down here.” His thick, country accent was getting muddier as his face got increasingly red. “Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down and let us do our jobs.” Hotch gnashed his teeth, and walked away quickly, with heavy steps before the Chief could respond.

I followed him like a dog, sitting down beside him as he took a seat at the table we had been given to do our operations. Morgan greeted me, giving Hotch a sympathetic glance. As soon as he reached the room, he buried himself in papers and ideas and possibilities. He was quick to immerse himself in work like that. I just chuckled softly and went to go discuss with Reid.

-

When I had first started this job, I was as quiet as a mouse. I barely spoke, and when I did, my speech was filled with stutters, stammers, and mispronunciations. Hotch was very patient with me, and I think that was helpful to my development as an agent here, but Penelope did a lot to ensure that I felt safe and accepted. I wouldn’t be able to interact with people like the Chief, or share ideas with Reid as if it flowed naturally, if not for her. She helped me explore my abilities, and limits in the field, I was eternally grateful for her in that regard. 

On the other hand, she had been a bit hard on me as it pertained to Hotch. She’d noticed our wayward glances, his soft touches, the way my eyes lit up whenever I heard his voice. His approach towards me had been slow, and shortly after Garcia he was the person on the team I’d trusted most. I’d spent a fair amount of time at his house before he brought this up to me, and I’d seen a side of him I didn’t know was there. He was kind, and funny, and always generous. I didn’t expect him to want to pursue a genuine relationship with me, but I’d seen the possibility. Of course I yearned for it, I’m sure he noticed the way I reacted to him, and his touches. I believed him not to be cruel, so I knew he (possibly) wasn’t just toying with me. 

I believed what tipped Garcia off, had been the day she found me in Hotch’s lap, fast asleep. On her account, he had kissed my forehead a few times, and just dropped his paperwork in favor of tending to my messy hair. That seemed quite unlikely of him, but the idea filled my fantasies for the next few months. 

After that, she constantly pestered me with claims that he could be trying to take advantage of me, that I needed to find someone who was more suitable for my age, even that I was just too young to fall in love. I understood her concern, but it felt almost belittling, and it hurt me that she could fathom the idea that he may be taking advantage of me.

  
I was the youngest on the team, but I was well-educated and I knew my worth. Hotch wasn’t the type of person to abuse his position, he’d put so much delicate attention into the contract, surely he’d gotten Garcia’s help gathering information. And she was willing, so I knew she wasn’t utterly opposed to this. 

She kept her lips shut, even though she had suspicions. His approach towards me had been paced and durable, he cared. I knew he did, this wasn’t just for him. 

I felt well taken care of knowing that he saw what I needed, and delivered. Really, all I thought I needed was him, but he had so much more to offer. So much more..

-

Eventually we determined the unsub was a banker by the name of Chris Warbury, he had been going through women’s credit card records, and determining when they would be in town. He had recently gone through a divorce with a woman named Gladys, she was beautiful, I understood how much that would’ve hurt considering he seemed pretty unapproachable and introverted. All the shapes he had sewn into their skin were parts of patterns that she had used in her clothing line. Again, she was a wonderful woman- she was incredibly talented. I felt horrible, for what she would soon learn. She may have picked up on it, in the news, but I think people tend to be oblivious to those types of things. It just seems impossible.

When we decided to pursue the unsub, Hotch asked me to come with him to his home to see if he may be there. He told me that it was the least likely location, but he wanted to keep me close. Everyone else paired up, and headed off to the destinations he may have been. Morgan and JJ were pursuing the most likely, and they were hyping themselves up silently.

Once we took off, we were certainly apprehensive. The house was dingy and dark, it unsettled me on a whole other level, because it was just.. Not right. My heart pounded in my chest, and Hotch gave me a concerned look. We approached a hallway that split, I took the right. I didn’t think he had expected that, but I just wanted to do this on my own. He went the other, thinking I was behind him. I made my way into what looked to be a bedroom, and then I saw him. “I’ll give her to you brutes if you take her place.” He was expecting me, he’d done his research.

“Okay, you’re going to have to give her over now, Mr. Warbury. I’ll gladly take her place,” the glint in his eyes when he viewed my complexion in daylight was solely perturbing. I gulped, as he let her go and I grabbed her arm. I pushed her behind me, and she ran out of the door, as he grabbed me by the middle and pulled me into him. I knew I’d get out of this, if knowing meant definitely unsure. 

As Hotch saw Gladys running out the front, he knew something had gone wrong. He reached the room within a matter of seconds, and he slowed as soon as he saw me in that psycho’s grasp. He whispered into his mic, something unintelligible, but I was just praying it wasn’t for a medic. 

“This isn’t going to help you. She’s not Gladys, her name is y/n. Gladys will never want you back unless you let her go, I can promise you that.” He spoke with labored breaths, as if hanging onto each word with hopes that they may just slip through to the man holding me hostage.

“But, you are going to take me if I let her go, then I’ll never be with Gladys.” Warbury spoke like a child, hopeless. “If you don’t let her go, you’ll never see the light of day, nonetheless your _wife_. Things can be different for you. Don’t you love Gladys?” As Hotch said that final word, he dropped his gun. “Of course.. I love her.” Warbury’s shoulders dropped, as he let me go, as if in a state of shock. I started to feel tears poking at the back of my eyes, as I dropped to the ground. I felt weightless, and I could barely hold myself up. Someone appeared behind us and handcuffed him quickly, and pulled him out.

  
  


Hotch picked me up, I could hear the cogs in his brain turning and the blood in his heart pumping. “Don’t you ever do that again, why.. Why did you do that?” He wasn’t expecting an answer, and I just stuffed my head into his shoulder. He carried me out to the front of the house, I’d never been in a situation like that before, I know most everyone else here had, but I sure hadn’t. I was scared, and just so tired. Everybody else was there, waiting, as he dropped to the sidewalk and just sat there holding me.

He had no shame, he had to hold me because he could’ve lost me, what else was there to do?

-

He hadn’t said anything since right after Warbury let me go. He was silent, and stern for the rest of the drive back to the hotel. Everybody else was concerned, but knew they’d all gone through those moments and it’d be okay. It was a quiet night, I spent some time with Morgan and Prentiss before clearing out, and when I made it to the room, I found Hotch.

More specifically, Hotch sitting on the edge of the bed reading a book, fuming. “You made it back.” He noted, as if he was just pointing out something obvious and not worth discussing. “Mhm..” I grabbed my left arm in my right, squirming for a little. He didn’t say anything further, so I reached for the handle to the bathroom door. “Where do you think you’re going? I didn’t tell you that you could go.” He looked up from his book, and gave me a pointed look.

“I was just going to take a shower, I’m sorry daddy.” I tensed up, sensing something was off. “Come here.” He commanded, and I obliged. I moved over, right in front of him. Even while sitting, he towered over me. I felt so small under him. “Over my lap.” 

  
I was sure I looked a bit taken aback, my words getting caught up in my throat. My face burned red, and he sighed. “I told you to get over my lap. Now.” 

I teetered over to him, and laid myself over his legs. His book rested on the bed, doggy eared and thrown astray. “Good girl, now I’m going to have you count. Why do you think I’m doing this?”

I started to quiver, and he ran his hand over my bottom, “Because I disobeyed daddy..” He could tell I was unsure with my answer, and gave a disapproving tsk. “And?”

I closed my eyes, and responded “I put myself in danger?” 

  
“Clever girl. I honestly didn’t think you’d be able to get that, seeing as you want to be such a dumb little baby.” I took in a sharp breath, and my heart broke a little. I didn’t want to be over his knee, but it seemed that was exactly how he was going to handle the situation. “Th-Thank you..?” I asked, and he just shook his head. Before I could prepare myself, he landed one heavy swat on my bottom, and I cried out in pain. “One..” I mumbled, trying desperately to hold back tears. I didn’t want him to see me like this. 

“I think we need to get your pants off before we can continue. You don’t seem to be getting the full effect.” 

It was going to get worse? I whined, rubbing my eyes. “Be quiet.” He pulled my pants down quickly, and then my shirt followed, both thrown to the side in a similar manner to his book. I was stripped bare, and I tried to cover up, but he just moved my hands aside. “I didn’t think this would have to be the first time I saw you this way. How disappointing that you ended up in this position, hm?” My eyes were wide with fear, and he threw me back over his legs. “Daddy-” he shushed me quickly, and I ruled out trying to combat him on this. 

“Next one’s two.” He swatted at my right cheek, and it hurt even more than the last. The sound rang out through the room, and that’s when the first tear came rolling down. “Two!”

The next few came quickly and each one was more painful than the last. As I counted each one, my tears escalated into sobs and I was barely breathing. My desperate ‘Sorry’s and ‘Please’s did nothing but spur him on. I was gasping and convulsing over his lap as he landed the last few.

"F-Fifteen.." I was more worn out than I expected to be.

I barely noticed it was over by the time he stopped, my tears were forming a pool in his lap, and I was still pleading and sniffling. He rubbed my bottom sensitively, hushing me. “It’s okay, you did so well for daddy. You did so well for daddy, I’m so proud of you.” He picked me up and held me close against his body. “Hurts so bad..” I was stifling a sob, but my tears were still flowing freely. 

“I know, daddy knows. It’s going to feel better soon. You know that I had to do this right? You’ll never learn if you don’t face consequences.” I muffled a soft agreement into his chest, still panting. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up baby. Daddy really did a number on you, all marked up..” He held you in his arms as he approached the bathroom. “Can you stand up sweetheart?” He asked lovingly, pulling my face up to meet his eyes. My own were red and cloudy with tears, and I just nodded. He pulled me into the shower, as the water was warming up.

He did just as he said, he washed my whole body thoroughly, and paid special attention to my sore ass. I winced every time he touched the sensitive area of my upper thighs, but he kissed me anywhere I could’ve needed it, which was awfully sweet of him.

As my tears slowly washed away, he ran his hands through my hair. He soaped and conditioned and scrubbed while I hummed longingly. “Such a good girl.” He assured me that I’d done well for him, and made me feel so loved as he paid such special attention to making sure I was clean. I was genuinely happy, which wasn’t what I’d expected from such a brutal spanking. 

Once we got out of the shower, he grabbed a pair of panties and a matching bra for me out of my duffel. He still had his towel wrapped around his lower half, and I sat down on the bed observing. His shoulder blades were so toned, his arms were just.. It was so hard to control myself while looking at him. 

He picked one up, and walked over to me. “This set’s very pretty.” I nodded, thanking him quietly. I turned around, and dropped my towel. “You don’t have to be embarrassed around me.” I heard him speak as he ruffled through his bag, looking for a pair of boxers. I slipped on my panties, then the bra followed. I usually didn’t sleep with a bra, but I thought it looked cute for today. “I know.” I responded, flopping down on the bed.

He eventually got into the bed with me, wearing a comfy looking set of boxers. I burrowed under the covers, where he was already. “Let daddy hold you.” He stroked my cheek lovingly, pulling me close into him. I couldn’t help but smile, and giggle a little. He chuckled, “Hm?” 

“I don’t know. I’m happy. Thank you daddy.” I nestled into him, wrapping my leg around his hip.

“I’m glad. Goodnight babygirl.” He kissed my forehead, just like Garcia had described. My heart fixed right back up.

After all, that night I slept better than I had ever known I could. I wouldn’t be missing out on these opportunities ever again, even if it meant taking a spanking or two..


End file.
